efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 68
October 2014 saw the 68th edition of Forum Song Contest (FSC). It was held in Sinan Erdem Dome in the Turkish city of Istanbul because Mustafa Ceceli and Lara Fabian won for the country with their song "Make Me Yours Tonight" in the preceding edition. 36 countries participated in this edition. Although Indonesia did not send an entry, the number of participants increased by two as Belgium, Brazil and Israel returned to the competition. The United Kingdom won for the third time in 2014 meaning a new record (that was later in 2014 equalled by the Dutch jury, however). The song "Glow" by Ella Henderson could grab 126 points, eleven more than the second placed song. With this victory Ella Henderson also became the third artist to win FSC twice, but the first one to accomplish this goal by herself, as both Tom Dice and Within Temptation won their second time in a duet. The Netherlands got the second place, while host Turkey placed third. Slovenia and Czech Republic completed the top five with the latter returning to success after placing dead last in FSC 67. For the first time in FSC history Cyprus entered a song in Turkish language, placing eighth with "Havalanıyor" by Gommalar. The Host City The host city of this edition is Istanbul, the largest city in Turkey, constituting the country's economic, cultural, and historical heart. With a population of 14.1 million, the city forms the largest urban agglomeration in Europe, second largest in the Middle East and the fifth-largest city in the world by population within city limits. Its commercial and historical centre lies in Europe, while a third of its population lives in Asia. Istanbul's strategic position along the historic Silk Road, rail networks to Europe and the Middle East, and the only sea route between the Black Sea and the Mediterranean have helped foster an eclectic populace, although less so since the establishment of the Republic in 1923. Overlooked for the new capital during the interwar period, the city has since regained much of its prominence. The population of the city has increased tenfold since the 1950s, as migrants from across Anatolia have flocked to the metropolis and city limits have expanded to accommodate them. Arts festivals were established at the end of the 20th century, while infrastructure improvements have produced a complex transportation network. Approximately 11.6 million foreign visitors arrived in Istanbul in 2012, two years after it was named a European Capital of Culture, making the city the world's fifth-most-popular tourist destination. The city's biggest draw remains its historic center, partially listed as a UNESCO World Heritage Site, but its cultural and entertainment hub can be found across the city's natural harbor, the Golden Horn, in the Beyoğlu district. Considered a global city, Istanbul is one of the fastest-growing metropolitan economies in the world. It hosts the headquarters of many Turkish companies and media outlets and accounts for more than a quarter of the country's gross domestic product. Hoping to capitalize on its revitalization and rapid expansion, Istanbul bid for the Summer Olympics five times in twenty years. The Venue The host venue of this edition is Sinan Erdem Dome, a multi-purpose indoor arena that is located on the European side of Istanbul, Turkey. It has a seating capacity of 22,500 for concerts, for the sport of basketball and tennis it has a seating capacity of 16,647 people, making it Turkey's largest multi-purpose indoor venue and the third largest in Europe. The arena is named after Sinan Erdem (1927–2003), who was the President of the National Olympic Committee of Turkey from 1989 until his death in 2003. The Hosts Burak Özçivit was born in Istanbul on December 24, 1984. He has a BA degree and he has graduated from Marmara University, Faculty of Fine Arts. In 2003, he was elected the Top Model of Turkey and he began working with Model Agencies. In 2005, he was chosen the second best model of the world and he took part in the most important fashion shows throughout the world. Then, he began his life of actor especially in Musallat (Impossible love). Meryem Uzerli, born August 12, 1982, is a Turkish-German actress and model who rose to prominence by playing Hürrem Sultan in the Turkish TV series Muhteşem Yüzyıl. She studied acting at the Schauspielstudio Frese in Hamburg and won the "Best Actress" Golden Butterfly award in 2012. The Show The Results The Winner Ella Henderson - Glow: